


Даже они чувствуют холод

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эльхана и думать забыла о своей находке, пока однажды, надевая по привычке свой Камень-Звезду, не перепутала украшения. Ту лунную ночь она не забудет никогда: ей приснился странный сон, напомнивший о Тарсисе, а когда она проснулась — увидела Стурма. Он стоял посредине её комнаты, бледный, слегка прозрачный, в старинных латах, с непокрытой головой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даже они чувствуют холод

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве музыкального фона автор рекомендует песню Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz – Cold (собственно, название ею и навеяно).

God and his priests and his kings  
Turning faces  
Even they feel the  
Cold

_Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz – Cold_  


— Замуж, — покорно повторил он.  
Снег, серебривший траву у них под ногами, падал красивыми хлопьями, напоминая о далёком прошлом.  
— Холодно, — невпопад отозвалась она, пытаясь нарушить затянувшуюся паузу.  
Он рассеянно кивнул, не спеша стащил свой потрёпанный плащ и укутал её хрупкие плечи. Она вздрогнула, ощутив его прикосновение, и отчего-то вспомнила их первую встречу.  
Тогда тоже была зима...  
— Обними меня...  
Прозвучало как-то невнятно, униженно. Он сделал было шаг вперёд, но так и остался стоять, словно не зная, как выполнить её просьбу.  
— Обними меня, — повторила она. — Ты слышишь? Это приказ.  
Стало совсем холодно...

Ночи в Квалиносте делались всё длиннее, напоминая жителям о том, что на Кринн пришла зима. Лорана, задумчиво слушая ворчание мужа, рассматривала унылый пейзаж за окном. Эльфийская зима ей никогда не нравилась: пушистый снег был редкостью, зато слякоти — хоть отбавляй. Оставалось загадкой, отчего брат решил провести свадьбу в такое мрачное и серое время года.  
— Могли бы подождать до лета, — шепнула Лорана скучавшему Танису. — Когда в Квалинести всё расцветает.  
Тот неопределённо пожал плечами, прислушиваясь к разговорам за столом.  
— Прекрасный союз, — долетел до них обрывок фразы одного из гостей.  
— Любовью там и не пахнет, — фыркнул Танис. — Что ж тут прекрасного-то?  
— Танталас... — укоризненно прошептала Лорана. — Очень тебя прошу, помолчи.  
Ей совершенно не хотелось, чтобы гости услышали его слова: слухов потом не оберёшься.  
— Ох уж мне эти эльфийские церемонии и этикет, — проворчал Танис. — Нельзя даже сказать то, что на самом деле думаешь.  
Лорана украдкой улыбнулась, вспомнив, как Танис ворчал о соламнийских церемониях на последнем Совете Белокамня. Тогда она тоже нервничала: не услышат ли рыцари его слова, не посчитают ли величайшим оскорблением.  
— А вот Стурм бы тебя не понял, — ответила Лорана. — Он считал, что без строгих правил и церемоний о порядке можно и не мечтать.  
Танис закатил глаза, возвращаясь к еде, а Лорана внезапно поймала на себе пристальный взгляд. Подняв голову, она увидела полыхающие гневом бездонные озёра.  
— Никогда, больше никогда не смей произносить при мне это имя, — прошептала одними губами невеста, отворачиваясь.  
Лорана вздрогнула, как от пощечины: Эльхана просто не могла услышать её слова. Слишком тихо они были сказаны, слишком большим было расстояние.  
До конца трапезы Лорана не проронила больше ни слова. 

Ночью снег прекратился, словно хотел позволить эльфам как можно лучше украсить королевский сад к свадьбе. Не полагаясь на милость природы, эльфийские маги начали создавать естественную преграду, способную оградить гостей от любой непогоды в день церемонии.  
Неспешно двигаясь между деревьями и кустами, Лорана рассматривала внутреннее убранство: вокруг висели фонарики, пёстрые ленты и невесомые колокольчики. Эльфийские девушки потрудились на славу, развешивая многочисленные украшения, чтобы превратить сад в сказочное королевство. Лорана аккуратно дотронулась до колокольчиков и прислушалась: мелодия вышла завораживающая.  
«Красиво, — подумала она. — Надо будет попросить пару штук себе на память. Повешу дома, в гостиной».  
Лорана осторожно прошла мимо нарядно украшенных кустов, стараясь не зацепить шёлковые ленты, и, повернув влево, сдавленно ахнула.  
Он стоял перед ней, как живой: в старинных латах и потрёпанном плаще. Если бы Лорана сама не присутствовала на его похоронах, никогда бы не подумала, что это — призрак.  
— Но ты же умер... — в голосе прозвучала обида: как странно, она до сих пор не могла простить ему, что он погиб и оставил её тогда одну.  
— Лорана.  
— Ты умер! — с упрёком повторила она, не зная, что сказать, о чём спросить; ей хотелось убежать и спрятаться, но она продолжала стоять, как вкопанная.  
Происходящее казалось нереальным: призрак был совсем как живой, словно и не погиб много-много лет назад. Налетевший ветер шевелил колокольчики, создавая причудливую мелодию, переплетавшуюся со стуком сердца Лораны. Она с беспокойством вглядывалась в дорогие черты, думая о том, как он мало изменился: то же печальное выражение лица, пышные усы, родовой меч в ножнах.  
— Лорана, послушай меня…  
С беспокойством оглядевшись по сторонам, он сделал шаг вперед. И в этот миг слева раздался звон, настолько сильный, что у неё заложило уши: она вскрикнула и медленно осела на землю.  
— Лорана…  
Она хотела было ответить, что всё в порядке, но не услышала собственного голоса. Стало неестественно тихо и, если бы не пульсирующая боль в висках, Лорана решила бы, что просто спит.  
— Ваше Высочество? — голос, холодный, как лёд, вывел её из забытья. — Что вы тут делаете? Сад закрыт. Его ещё не закончили украшать к свадьбе.  
Лорана распахнула глаза и увидела над собой Эльхану, укутанную в белый плащ.  
— Но, — пролепетала Лорана, кое-как поднимаясь с земли, — я не знала, дверь в сад была открыта.  
— Наверное, садовник забыл её запереть. Вам не стоит здесь находиться. Вот закончим — сможете гулять, сколько захотите.  
Тон замечания показался Лоране слишком уж резким, да к тому же она никак не могла привести себя в порядок: платье выглядело безнадёжно испорченным травой и землёй.  
— Ваше Величество, наверное, забывает, что это владения моей семьи, — огрызнулась Лорана. — И решать, где стоит гулять, а где — нет, только мне!  
— Что вы, Ваше Высочество, я об этом никогда не забываю. Только вот позволю себе напомнить, что сад готовят к моей свадьбе. И я не желаю, чтобы здесь хоть что-нибудь случайно повредили!  
Лорана в гневе закусила губу, собираясь с мыслями, но, заглянув в льдистые глаза Эльханы, осеклась на полуслове. Бездонные озера вновь полыхали давнишним гневом.  
— Ну что ж, в таком случае, не буду злоупотреблять вашим терпением! Спокойной ночи, Ваше Величество!  
— И вам, Ваше Высочество!  
Покидая сад, Лорана спиной чувствовала гневный взгляд Эльханы.  
«Здесь явно что-то происходит, — с досадой подумала она. — Знать бы ещё что!»

Утром Танис, выслушав рассказ жены, мрачно посоветовал ей перестать разгуливать в одиночестве по ночам и не ссориться с Эльханой.  
— Она и так настрадалась, поверь мне, — добавил он после паузы. — Как вспомню Сильванести во время войны, сразу дрожь берёт. Её отец тогда чуть не уничтожил целую страну! До сих пор с последствиями не справились.  
— Я не спорю, но это не даёт ей право так со мной разговаривать! Я сестра её жениха, между прочим!  
— Лорана, да что с тобой?! — нахмурился Танис. — То, что вы породнитесь, не означает, что она должна автоматически полюбить всю вашу семью.  
— Я не прошу меня любить! Просто это подозрительно. Сначала призрак, потом непонятный звук и вызывающее поведение Эльханы. Признай, она просто испугалась, что я узнаю что-то важное!  
— Или решила перед сном проверить, как идёт подготовка к свадьбе. Ты точно уверена, что видела призрак? Может, тебе приснилось?  
— Тогда и ты мне, наверное, приснился! Вместе с Войной Копья!  
— Лорана, — начал Танис, — мне кажется, ты просто волнуешься из-за свадьбы. Ведь решается судьба твоей страны...  
Дальнейшие рассуждения и просьбы «пожалеть себя и не нервничать» Лорана слушала вполуха. Она поняла, что Танис к ночной истории отнёсся скептически, посчитав, по-видимому, что у неё слишком богатое воображение. Было досадно, хотя, наверное, на его месте Лорана тоже бы сомневалась: не каждую ночь видишь призраков погибших много лет назад друзей. Устало кивнув, она признала доводы Таниса и пообещала без него из дворца не выходить. Ни ночью, ни днём.  
Следующие несколько дней Лорана действительно никуда не выходила, правда, дело было вовсе не в Танисе. Она взяла за привычку незаметно следить за невестой, хотя ничего необычного в её поведении не замечала. Эльхана была неизменно вежлива, сдержанна и надменна, разве только выглядела всё изможденнее.  
— Что-то твоя невеста совсем извелась, — заметила однажды Лорана брату. — Может, её жрецам показать?  
— Уже, — махнул рукой он, дописывая какую-то бумагу. — Говорят, волнение сказывается. После свадьбы вмиг поправится.  
— Ясно, — было похоже, что Лорану здоровье невесты волновало больше, чем его. Она ещё немного с ним поговорила, расспрашивая об Эльхане, а затем вежливо удалилась, оставляя наедине с работой.  
Подходя к своим покоям, Лорана почувствовала чей-то взгляд, но, оглядевшись, никого не увидела.  
— Может, и впрямь нервы разыгрались? — пробормотала она, захлопывая за собой дверь. — Мерещится всякое!  
— Прости, — растерянно отозвался призрак, — я вовсе не хотел тебе мерещиться. Так получилось, поверь мне!  
Дальнейшее Лорана помнила смутно, хотя впоследствии признавала, что зря решила упасть в обморок: не первый раз ведь виделись, могла бы привыкнуть уже.

Степенный эльфийский лекарь, отчитав Таниса как нашкодившего котёнка, пообещал ничего не рассказывать королю, если «Её Высочество проведёт оставшееся до свадьбы время в тишине и покое». Придя в ужас от того, что ей придётся пять дней лежать в постели, Лорана начала было протестовать, однако Танис клятвенно пообещал выполнить все предписания. Лекарь поставил несколько пузырьков на прикроватный столик и, с чувством выполненного долга, удалился, оставив супругов наедине.  
Лорана умоляющее посмотрела на Таниса, однако ничего не добилась: он с раздражением ответил, что не выпустит её из постели до самой церемонии.  
— Когда я тебя нашёл, ты была похожа на труп!  
— Но ведь мне уже лучше. Обычный обморок, с кем не бывает!  
— Последний раз ты падала в обморок через месяц после окончания войны! Знаешь, как я испугался?!  
— Ну, Танис... Ну, пожалуйста...  
— Хватит! Ты слышала, что сказал лекарь? Тишина и покой! Точка!  
Лорана сердито нахмурилась, но спорить прекратила, всё равно без толку: порой Танис был упрям, как гном. Тем более, когда дело касалось её здоровья: они давно мечтали о детях, но Лорана никак не могла забеременеть, поэтому беспокойство Таниса было понятным.  
— Кстати, — добавил он, решив сменить тему. — Эльхана тоже плохо себя чувствует. Оказывается, у неё уже несколько дней бессонница.  
— Да? А что случилось?  
— Не знаю, говорят, нервное. Совсем извелась с этой свадьбой.  
— Интересно, ей тоже прописали тишину и покой? Или это эксклюзивный рецепт?  
Танис демонстративно пожал плечами и оставил едкое замечание без ответа: слишком хорошо знал характер жены, потому не повелся на явную провокацию. Лекарь запретил любые волнения, а разговор об Эльхане неминуемо бы вызвал бурю ненужных эмоций.  
— Ладно, покой так покой. Буду вести себя, как и подобает больному.  
Лорана всегда считала, что в некоторых вопросах терпение — лучшая тактика. И, надо заметить, ошибалась она крайне редко.

На улице падал пушистый снег, словно напоминая эльфам о том, что и в их солнечном королевстве бывает зима. Сад, защищённый магией, хранил тепло и приятно радовал глаз: здесь уже всё было готово к свадьбе.  
Лорана, без труда раздобывшая ключ именно от той двери, через которую она попала в сад в прошлый раз, украдкой пробиралась через украшенные деревья и кустарник. И старалась не думать о том, что случится, если Танис вдруг проснётся посреди ночи и не обнаружит её рядом.  
Раздавшийся впереди негромкий шёпот отвлек её от невеселых размышлений. Разобрать слова было невозможно, а подойти ближе — страшно. Лорана неуверенно потопталась на месте, решая, как ей поступить: то ли уйти и продолжить поиски непонятно чего, то ли подкрасться ближе и, возможно, узнать нечто важное. Внезапно раздались тихие шаги и шёпот стал громче. Лорана вздрогнула и поспешила укрыться за деревом, а через миг чуть вновь не упала в обморок.  
Тихо переговариваясь, по садовой дорожке неспеша шли Эльхана и Стурм. В лунном сиянии они казались нереальными: с бледными, обращенными друг к другу лицами и лихорадочно блестевшими глазами. Лорана даже начала сомневаться в том, что призрак только один из них.  
— Стурм, старый негодяй, как ты мог... — в гневе прошептала она, ещё больше втягивая голову в плечи: парочка подошла слишком уж близко.  
— Честно говоря, я думал, что ты обо мне лучшего мнения, — раздалось откуда-то сверху.  
Вздрогнув, Лорана приподняла голову и едва успела закусить губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть: давнишний призрак стоял рядом, опираясь о ствол дерева.  
— Пригнись немедленно, а то, чего доброго, ещё увидят, — зашипела она, лихорадочно размышляя о том, что ей делать.  
Шаги раздались совсем близко, затем затихли и возобновились лишь через пару минут. Лорана напряжённо прислушивалась, гадая, что послужило причиной внезапной остановки. Призрак молча сидел рядом, не шевелясь и сосредоточено глядя в ствол дерева, словно мог видеть сквозь него.  
— Обними меня, пожалуйста.  
Сказано было так тихо, что Лорана едва разобрала слова. Голос принадлежал Эльхане, хотя и звучал непривычно умоляюще.  
Затем вновь наступила тишина, прерванная громким всхлипом.  
— Обними меня, — повторила Эльхана. — Ты слышишь? Это приказ.  
А через секунду стало так холодно, что Лоране вспомнился Ледяной Предел и ужасный Феал-Хас.  
— Стурм, — возмущенно прошипела она, когда Эльхана стремительно покинула сад. — Или ты сейчас же объяснишь мне, что происходит и куда ты второй только что исчез! Или я задушу тебя собственными руками!  
— Во-первых, хочу напомнить, что меня давным-давно убили! — огрызнулся призрак. — А, во-вторых, это был не я!

— Ты уверен, что во всём виновата магия?  
Аккуратно перекладывая сложенные стопкой вещи, в который раз уточнила Лорана. Призрак печально кивнул, стоя у дверей. Он был заметно бледнее, чем накануне, однако яростно настаивал на том, что Эльхану подчинила себе тёмная магия. Поразмыслив, Лорана вынуждена была признать, что толика здравого смысла в рассуждениях призрака имеется: как иначе можно было объяснить двух Стурмов и странное поведение Эльханы? Особенно учитывая то, что первый — давно мёртв, а вторая — выглядит так, словно собирается последовать за ним.  
— Надеюсь, маковый сок нас не подведёт, — пробормотала Лорана. — Иначе сам будешь объяснять всё Танису!  
Призрак смущённо потоптался на месте, но промолчал. Он так и не признался Лоране, почему попросил помощи именно у неё, а не у Таниса. Она и не настаивала, с привычной рассудительностью решив, что сначала нужно узнать, что происходит с Эльханой, а уже потом задавать не относящиеся к делу вопросы.  
— Поторопись, — прошептал призрак, — я чувствую, что она скоро вернётся.  
— Стараюсь, быстрее никак не выходит. И, кстати, мог бы мне и помочь. Вдвоём мы бы быстро управились.  
— Лорана, я же призрак. Предметы проходят сквозь меня.  
— Странно, я же видела, как Эльхана обнимает второго тебя. Значит, он из крови и плоти?  
— Может быть. Говорю тебе, там замешана сильная магия!  
— Опять ты за своё, — застонала она. — Постой-ка, кажется, я нашла!  
Лорана с изумлением извлекла из небольшого ящичка драгоценное украшение, слабо мерцавшее в полумраке.  
— Камень-Звезда? Но как? Я же своими глазами видела Камень-Звезду на шее Эльханы пару часов назад. В комнату она не возвращалась, тогда как украшение очутилось в ящичке?  
— Лорана, я же говорил тебе. Здесь замешана магия. Теперь-то ты мне веришь?  
— Там увидим, — отозвалась она, пряча в карман украшение. — Нам пора, не хватало еще столкнуться с Эльханой на пороге её комнаты! Идём скорее!  
Пробравшись в свои покои, Лорана пару минут постояла в темноте, слушая мерное дыхание мужа, и лишь убедившись в том, что он спит, удалилась на дамскую половину.  
— Теперь что? — она зажгла свечу и аккуратно положила Камень-Звезду на изящный столик.  
— Честно говоря, даже не представляю.  
— Ты шутишь, да? У нас целых два призрака и одна Эльхана, с каждым днем всё больше напоминающая ходячего мертвеца. Ты же сам сказал, всё дело в магии!  
— Да, сказал. Я так думаю, но разобраться не могу. В отличие от тебя. Вспомни, ты же когда-то подчинила себе Глаз Дракона.  
— Тогда у меня был Тас, — с досадой возразила Лорана. — И он смог прочесть, что делать. А сейчас в моём распоряжении только драгоценный камень и призрак. Один. И у Эльханы камень и призрак. Тоже только один, заметь.  
Ей показалось, что она упускает нечто важное, лежащее на поверхности. Два одинаковых камня и два одинаковых призрака. И одна эльфийка, собирающаяся замуж за её брата. Хуже того, свадьба, на которую эльфы возлагали столько надежд, как оказалось, была под угрозой. Призрак считал, что Эльхана скоро, по всей вероятности, последует за ним: она практически перестала кушать, спать и интересоваться окружающим миром. Объяснить происходящее он не мог, но утверждал, что причина кроется в камне, висевшем на шее Эльханы.  
— Поверь мне, тот Камень-Звезда, который она носит — ненастоящий. Скорее всего, это какой-то магический артефакт. И именно он виноват в том, что происходит с Эльханой.  
— Предположим, ты прав. Тогда, наверное, и того, другого, призрака вызывает поддельный Камень-Звезда? Если ты, конечно же, настоящий, а не наоборот. Прости, Стурм, у меня просто голова кругом идет. Столько событий!  
Она устало потёрла лоб рукой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Призрак же передвинулся поближе к столику, пристально рассматривая лежащее на поверхности украшение. Лоране почему-то вновь вспомнилось путешествие к Ледяному Пределу и та ночь, когда Стурм впервые рассказал ей о драгоценном подарке Эльханы — Камне-Звезде.  
«А ведь она, наверное, действительно влюбилась, — подумала Лорана. — Иначе не стала бы дарить ему украшение, которым обмениваются эльфийские влюблённые».  
Неясная, смутная догадка пронеслась у неё в голове, заставляя нарушить затянувшуюся тишину:  
— Стурм… — позвала она. — Скажи мне, Эльхана тебя любила?  
Не отбрасывающий тени, сгорбленный призрак казался печальным изваянием на фоне тёмной стены. Он вздрогнул, как от удара, но головы не повернул, лишь неопределённо пожал плечами.  
Лорана мысленно досчитала до трех, и решилась:  
— А ты её?  
Свечка потухла, оставив их в полной темноте, словно подчеркивая сокровенность вопроса.  
Тихое, словно невесомое, «да» потом ещё долго слышалось Лоране во снах…  
…А над далёким Тарсисом прошлого кружили драконы, пролетая над двумя неподвижными одинокими фигурками, застывшими в полуразрушенной подворотне…

Она давно уже не чувствовала холод, разве что иногда, вспоминая кошмарный Сон своего отца, Лорака, практически уничтоживший их страну. Погибшие деревья, мёртвая земля и ужасный Зелёный Дракон преследовали Эльхану по ночам, не давая забыть о прошлом. Ей пришлось потратить годы на то, чтобы справиться с последствиями тех ужасов, которые возникли из-за магии, вызванной Лораком. Гордый и мудрый правитель, он решил спасти свою страну, обратившись к истокам древней, страшной силы. С её помощью Лорак защитил Сильванести от драконов Королевы Такхизис, но кто бы знал, какую цену пришлось заплатить. Слишком поздно отец Эльханы понял, что на самом деле не он подчинил себе древнюю магию, а она — его.  
После смерти отца Эльхана поклялась, что уничтожит все магические артефакты, которые он собирал. И ведь она сдержала свое слово, вот только…  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, Эльхана едва коснулась пальцами украшения, висевшего на шее. Стало привычно холодно, поднялся сильный ветер.  
— Обними меня...  
Эльхана закрыла глаза, отрешенно вспоминая о том, как испугалась, впервые увидев призрака.  
Если бы хоть кто-нибудь знал, чего ей стоило жить, сражаться за свой народ, и не думать о том, что её сердце умерло, стало кусочком льда. В тот день, когда потух Камень-Звезда, подаренный Стурму, она поняла, что больше не хочет жить. Гибель того, кто подарил ей луч надежды среди непроглядной тьмы, словно отняла способность чувствовать. И Эльхана похоронила своё сердце вместе со Стурмом, в холодной гробнице, среди мрачных стен в далекой соламнийской стране.  
Отныне она жила лишь для своего народа и была готова на всё, что могло бы облегчить его судьбу. Не удивительно, что предложение о замужестве, поступившее от Портиоса, правителя Квалинести, показалось ей разумным и правильным. Ведь именно он пришел на помощь эльфам Сильванести в борьбе против кошмара, охватившего их страну. Эльхана была уверена, что в лице Портиоса её народ получит сильного союзника, способного защитить от любых неприятностей.  
Свадебные хлопоты отвлекали её от грустных мыслей: столько всего нужно было сделать, сколько всего успеть. В один из вечеров, разбирая вещи, оставшиеся от отца, Эльхана обнаружила небольшую резную коробку. Повертев её в руках, она с любопытством открыла крышку: на дне лежал красивый драгоценный камень, невероятно похожий на Камень-Звезду.  
Поначалу Эльхана настороженно отнеслась к находке, хорошо помня о том, что у отца имелись сильнейшие магические артефакты. Но, поразмыслив, пришла к выводу, что раз эльфийские маги, осматривавшие вещи отца после войны, не забрали украшение, значит, угрозы оно не представляло. Равно и как особой магической ценности.  
Эльхана и думать забыла о своей находке, пока однажды, надевая по привычке свой Камень-Звезду, не перепутала украшения. Ту лунную ночь она не забудет никогда: ей приснился странный сон, напомнивший о Тарсисе, а когда она проснулась — увидела Стурма. Он стоял посредине её комнаты, бледный, слегка прозрачный, в старинных латах, с непокрытой головой. Эльхана страшно испугалась и выбежала из своих покоев, боясь, что он кинется следом. Однако Стурм исчез, словно его и не было.  
А утром, пытаясь понять, что же с ней случилось, Эльхана обнаружила, что у нее на шее висит найденное среди вещей отца украшение. Повертев его в руках, она вернула украшение в коробку, спрятав в укромном месте. И никогда бы не достала, если бы не странное чувство, что ночное видение было реальным. Промучившись пару дней, она вновь надела украшение и принялась ждать, вспоминая о Тарсисе. Ей казалось, что сон и призрак как-то связаны. Поначалу ничего не происходило, но стоило Эльхане дотронуться до украшения, как стало невыносимо холодно, и в комнате появился Стурм.  
Он казался таким реальным, таким живым, что Эльхана не выдержала и бросилась в его объятия. На её удивление, Стурм оказался из крови и плоти, разве что холоден, как лёд. Так они и простояли до утра: он — молча, опустив руки, и она — вплотную прижимаясь к холодным доспехам, под которыми не было слышно ударов сердца.  
Оправившись от потрясения, Эльхана поняла, что украшение действительно было магическим артефактом. По-видимому, эльфийские маги не сумели разгадать его сущности, а ей удалось. Она даже не задумывалась о том, почему у неё получилось активировать артефакт. Просто приняла как данное, что отныне сможет быть рядом со Стурмом.  
Голос разума подсказывал, что магия требует чего-нибудь взамен, но Эльхана не желала об этом думать. Она еле дождалась ночи и принялась тереть артефакт, думая о Стурме. И он пришел, появился из ниоткуда.  
Эльхане понадобилось немало времени, чтобы уяснить страшную вещь: хоть призрак и был осязаемым, думать он не мог. Только повторять за ней слова и выполнять прямые приказы. Эльхана рыдала и клялась себе, что никогда больше не наденет артефакт, она запирала его под замок и неделями не притрагивалась. Но стоило случиться очередной неприятности, и Эльхана срывалась.  
Ей хотелось, чтобы он был рядом, пусть неживой и молчаливый, главное, она могла его обнять и забыть обо всём на свете. В конец измучавшись, она честно призналась себе в том, что не в силах отказаться от Стурма. Вспоминая своего покойного отца, Эльхана ощущала понимание: ведь он тоже не смог отказаться от Глаза Дракона, вернее, от той реальности, которую создал для него магический артефакт.  
— Видишь, папа, — шептала она, стоя у его могилы. — Как мы с тобой похожи: ты и я. Кто бы мог подумать, что я тоже сойду с ума. Осталось узнать, какую цену придётся заплатить мне…  
Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать: спустя какое-то время Эльхана почувствовала первые признаки недомогания. Придворный лекарь, после тщательного осмотра, посоветовал ей больше отдыхать и не волноваться. На его взгляд, у Эльханы было сильнейшее переутомление.  
— Ваше Величество, вам нужны тишина и покой. А ещё крепкий и долгий сон! Иначе можно довести себя до полного изнеможения!  
Эльхана пообещала, что будет выполнять все рекомендации, и перестала обращаться к лекарям. Она-то прекрасно знала, в чём истинная причина её плохого состояния. А ночью, положив голову на плечо застывшего Стурма, сделала окончательный выбор.  
С тех пор украшение, висевшее у неё на шее, заменило ей целый мир…  
— Обними меня, — повторила она. — Ты слышишь? Это приказ.  
Стурм медленно приблизился к ней и неловко обнял: он был холоден, как лёд.  
— Эльхана! Отойди от него!  
Она упрямо помотала головой и еще сильнее прижалась к Стурму. Пальцы на руках окоченели, а по телу начало разливаться непривычное чувство умиротворения.  
— Эльхана! Это не Стурм! Ты обманываешь себя, Стурм давно умер! — звонкий голос упрямо пытался вытащить её из полудрёмы. — Разбей Камень-Звезду! Этот артефакт питается твоей жизненной силой!  
«Неправда, Стурм здесь, со мной! И больше никогда меня не покинет», — хотела было возразить Эльхана, но сил на то, чтобы произнеси даже короткую фразу, у неё не осталось.  
Холод медленно подполз к самому сердцу, а через секунду раздался оглушающий звон, заставивший Эльхану отшатнуться и открыть глаза.  
Около неё стояла бледная Лорана, сжимающая в руке цепочку некогда драгоценного артефакта. Осколки украшения сиротливо лежали у её ног, а призрак Стурма медленно таял, словно его стерли, как неудавшийся мазок.  
Эльхана вскрикнула и подалась вперед, в отчаянной надежде не дать ему уйти и вновь оставить её одну.  
— Эльхана, — в отчаянии позвал кто-то.  
Она вздрогнула и на миг обернулась.  
Карие глаза смотрели на неё печально и до боли знакомо. В них была такая любовь, что у Эльханы перехватило дыхание.  
— Ты? — мир вокруг неё стал меркнуть. — Но как?  
— Прости, что оставил тебя одну, — прошептал Стурм. — Отныне я буду рядом, поверь мне.  
… А где-то в небе далёкого Тарсиса прошлого умирали драконы…

Слабый свет освещал измождённое лицо спящей королевы: Стурму она казалась такой же прекрасной, как много лет назад. Он лишь сожалел, что не может дотронуться до мраморной кожи или хотя бы отбросить чёрные волосы, упавшие на лоб.  
— Светает, — заметила сидевшая рядом Лорана. Она держала голову спящей на своих коленях, стараясь не шевелиться. Тёплый плащ, наброшенный на плечи Эльханы, согревал её от предрассветного холода.  
— Значит, мне уже пора, — собственный голос показался Стурму чужим: непривычно хриплым и грубым.  
— Ты не можешь просто взять и исчезнуть!  
— Лорана, я призрак и моё время на Кринне подошло к концу…  
— А как же Эльхана? Что будет с ней?  
Стурм повернул голову и с нежностью посмотрел на Лорану: упрямо хмурившаяся эльфийка отчаянно старалась не расплакаться. Ему вспомнилось, как она бесстрашно сорвала магическое украшение с шеи Эльханы, поняв, что спасти королеву можно только разбив ложный Камень-Звезду. В тот миг Лорана казалась неуязвимой воительницей, а сейчас перед ним была маленькая расстроенная девочка.  
— Не беспокойся, сердечко мое. Отныне с ней всё будет хорошо! Она больше никогда не останется одна.  
— Стурм, — она попыталась поймать его за руку, но пальцы лишь хватанули воздух. — Не уходи! Побудь ещё немного. Мне столько всего нужно тебе рассказать… И Танис, как же Танис? Он так и не увидел тебя! Это нечестно!  
По её щекам катились крупные слезы.  
— Не плачь, сердечко мое. Просто я не мог доверить Эльхану никому, кроме тебя. Поверь мне, Танис меня бы отлично понял! В конце концов, он ведь тоже не мог никому тебя доверить…  
— Кроме тебя, — закончила за него Лорана. — Стурм…  
Восходившее солнце осветило нарядно украшенную скамью и две женские фигурки, застывшие, будто бы мраморные изваяния.  
Зимняя ночь, наконец, закончилась.

Восторженные крики усиливались с каждой минутой: многочисленные гости от всей души приветствовали молодых. И лишь Лорана невесело размышляла о том, что чувствует Эльхана, идущая под руку с Портиосом по нарядно украшенному саду. Бледное, перекошенное лицо невесты, проснувшейся после исчезновения Стурма, до сих пор стояло у неё перед глазами. События той ночи окончательно подкосили Эльхану, и Лоране пришлось настоять, чтобы жрецы дежурили у постели невесты круглые сутки. Она боялась, что свадьбу придется отложить, однако через два дня Эльхана спустилась к завтраку, демонстрируя, что пошла на поправку.  
Чего ей стоило такое самообладание, знала, наверное, только она одна.  
Портиос, вежливо осведомившись о здоровье невесты, приказал заканчивать с подготовкой. Лорана же так и не рискнула поговорить с Эльханой по душам, да та ни о чём и не спрашивала. Она с головой окунулась в оставшиеся предпраздничные хлопоты, словно бы ничего и не произошло. Примеряла платье, пробовала угощения и следила за тем, чтобы гости были довольны. Разве только выражение глаз изменилось, стало более спокойным и каким-то умиротворенным. Да Камень-Звезду Эльхана больше не носила, и Лорана могла только гадать, что она сделала с настоящим украшением.  
Осколки же тёмного артефакта покоились глубоко под землёй, там, где его больше никто не найдет.  
— Лорана, смотри, — Танис больно схватил её за руку, возвращая к реальности. — Вон там, около Эльханы! Видишь?  
— Ай, Танис! Да что с тобой? Ничего я там не вижу. Что случилось?  
— Мне кажется… — он смущенно прокашлялся. — Только, чур, не смейся. Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю-обещаю! Только руку отпусти, больно же!  
— Прости. Просто, понимаешь. В общем, мне кажется, что я видел Стурма. Как живого! Там, прямо около Эльханы!  
Лорана удивлённо проследила взглядом за его рукой, но никого не увидела. Лишь счастливое лицо Эльханы.  
«А ведь по виду и не скажешь, что она пережила страшную ночь».  
— Танталас, тебе, наверное, показалось, — лукаво улыбнулась Лорана, трогая ближайший колокольчик. — Сам понимаешь, нервное напряжение сказывается. Вот воображение и разыгралось. По-моему, тебе не помешали бы тишина и покой!  
— Лорана! — похоже, он был возмущён до глубины души. — Что ты такое говоришь? Повторяю тебе, я видел Стурма! Вот как тебя сейчас! Слышишь?  
Она важно покивала головой, стараясь не рассмеяться. Они как раз достигли середины сада и принялись пробиваться сквозь толпу приглашённых. Танис ворчливо бормотал о том, что «ему в жизни ничего никогда не мерещилось!», а Лорана, закусив губу, весело хихикала.  
Теперь за Эльхану можно было не волноваться. Стурм Светлый Меч всегда выполнял свои обещания.  
Даже после смерти…


End file.
